Happy
by yearofdelena
Summary: Damon and Elena met each other in the middle of nowhere, they come across each other and try to have one good night to forget everything. Sharing one night and sleeping together they realize they are closer than they think. Damon is engaged to Caroline, Elena's best friend, and Elena is dating his brother Stefan. Elena tells Damon they need to forget what happened.
1. Coming soon

**A/N: Now, I know I've been really behind on my stories but I've come up with another Delena idea and I didn't want to lose it so I'm just publishing this so that no one else comes up with it. And maybe someone did, I have no idea but whatever. **

**The story will be coming soon. **

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 1

_Mystic Falls _

_10:00 P.M._

* * *

_Elena Gilbert _

I walked slowly down the middle of the street. I could care less what could happen, beside nothing ever bad happens in Mystic Falls. At least I guess so. I didn't really think it was a perfect safe little place to be in. The feeling of safety was dangerous. i guess I think it is. Just knowing nothing interesting or heart racing will happen to you is just uninteresting and disappointing.

I would know. I feel exactly like this. I wasn't too upset, Stefan makes my heart race but not to the point where i feel it'll kill me. I know it sounds outrageous but I want that. I want a heart racing romance where butterflies are unleashed in the pit of your stomach as soon as you see your lover. Sure Stefan makes me feel great but that's all he ever does.

I wanted something more. I don't know. Maybe I'm just taking Stefan for granted.

Stefan made me smile. But the thing is he looked ahead too fast. He wants to get married and have kids together but we've only been dating for three years. I didn't want to get married just yet. I know. It's absurd. Most twenty year olds are already getting married.

It was dark out already, there were no street lights but you could still see the shadows of everything with the moonlight. I've never felt so desperate to forget everything before. I usually dealt with everything pretty good. But I've just been so stressed with everything bout my life.

I've gotten into a fight with my best friend since I was a child, Caroline. She was getting marries soon, and she wanted to introduce me to her Fiance tomorrow. I asked if she was even sure about marrying him because she never really talked about him until he proposed and now. I've never met him but Caroline's informed me many times how handsome he is. She screamed at me and i stopped talking.

Later that day Stefan told me he had a surprise for me. i wasn't really in the mood for anything so i broke out. I screamed at him too.

I started screaming at him how i didn't want to get married or have kids with him. I felt bad afterwards. I said I was sorry and I didn't meant it and i left.

I left because I lied.

I was starting to feel ashamed how childish i was acting. I never really liked my friends opinions. I was twenty years old. I have to start acting like one.

I huffed loudly and watched the air from my mouth puff out into fresh smoke. I stopped swinging my arms by my side and collapsed on the floor. No one drove by this road so I knew i was going to be okay. I just stared up at the moon and the stars secretly hoping for a falling star to ome by and change my life.

Then it did.

My heart stopped and wished for something to make me happy. I didn't know what i meant by 'happy'. I thought i already was.

I didn't know how long I stayed lying there but my heart jumped when I heard another pair of footsteps along the cement road. It was already too close for me to even run up. So I just laid there, staring up at the sky. I didn't even know what I was even thinking. I wasn't scared at all. And that frightened me.

_Damon Salvatore _

I heard the echo of my footsteps along the concrete road. My mind was somewhere else. I don't even know why I walked away from Caroline. I loved her. Right? yes of course.

I've known Caroline for a long times. Three years. And then it was four and I proposed. And now i'm getting married at twenty-five.

I never really expected myself to get married. I never used to be in love. But it was fun. the thought of being in love seemed fun. Stefan seemed happy with whomever he loved. I didn't know. I never bothered to actually meet the girl.

Though Caroline invite me to Mystic Falls I never expected for it to be so boring and yet I enjoy the quiet aura of the place. I guess that's Caroline lived here. She always told me stories about her childhood there.

Caroline was great. She makes me laugh and smile sometimes. but i think that's just the problem. It's always smiling and laughing. I know that doesn't sound bad but we never have passion or emotional moments. it's just laughs .And i hate it. I hate just laughing. I probably sound like a complete idiot because Caroline is a wonderful girl. She makes me smile. But I was unhappy to be honest. And i feel horrible every time I look at her in the eye and say I'm happy.

I'm not.

I swiftly swung my arms lazily by my sides with a bottle of bourbon in my right. I was drunk. But not to the point where I thought trees looked like people.

I started to wonder what love was like for my brother. Whether he smiled and laughed a lot too. Or if he ha passion and breath taking moments with his girlfriend. I didn't know. But I felt guilty that i wished i had passion.

I got sad because I wondered what would Caroline think.

I looked up from the ground and stopped as I saw a woman lying on the middle of the street. I didn't think anything really. She looked dazed off. Or sad. One of the two. I approached her slowly feeling to upset to even care if she was crazy. I wasn't really sure what she looked like but she didn't seem like she could bite.

She wore dark jeans and a burgundy shirt with a black blazer and boots. She had straight dark hair that cascaded all over the road. It was almost never ending but i was drunk so i couldn't tell.

She slowly turned her head towards me, the moonlight hit her perfectly. I've never been so struck by beauty before. She was beautiful. most probably the most beautiful girl i've seen all my life. She had a oval face with light olive complexion and almond shaped brown doe eyes, everything about her almost seemed...perfect.

I know it was wrong thinking she was the most beautiful woman out there. But it was obvious.

I didn't feel bad. I didn't feel sad either. I just wish i could forget everything that happened in my miserable life so far.

_Elena Gilbert _

I was shocked by how beautiful this man was. He was gloriously beautiful. I've never been so attracted to someone in my life.

He had jet black hair that hangs over his ears and was styled in a casual disarray. his light complexion with olive undertones seemed more perfect. It that was even possible. his het black hair matched his long and dark lashes. ut what really got me going was his eyes.

Those eyes. His eyes were the dark blue of bottle glass.

He bent down and carefully dropped his bottle on the ground. He laid beside me on the road. I couldn't quite tell what i was doing but I just laid completely still. I was literally too scared to say anything.

"I'm Damon." He spoke. His rough voice was enticing to hear. I wanted to hear more.

I felt guilty for feeling that way about this complete stranger. But I couldn't deny that he was so beautiful.

"I'm Elena." I answered. "Not to be rude or anything, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here int he middle of nowhere."

I heard him laugh. I was a contagious laugh, I tried hard not to laugh too. Because what i should be thinking is 'What the hell is he doing here?'

"You're one to talk." He said. I looked sideway at him and watched as he stared and the sky and smiled before looking at me. "You're out here all by yourself."

I shrugged. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

He stopped smiling and just stared at me. I looked upward at the moon again.

"I got into a fight with my best friend _and_ boyfriend." I admitted. I didn't know why I said it but I just did.

Secretly I hoped he 'd give me advice.

"Bout what? May I ask." He said. I looked away from the sky for a minute.

"Life. Future. He's got it all planned out." I spoke.

Damon frowned and looked at me in the eye.

"You don't want it?"

I shrugged again. I didn't know what to say but in reality I did. I was just to afraid to say it.

"I don't know what i want." I said.

Damon sat up and I followed the same gesture. I looked and him and he looked at me. He slanted his head to look upward, "Well that's not true."

"You want what everybody wants." He said smiling.

It was then that not only his good looks dragged me in but his way of words as well. I smiled. Really smiled.

"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" i grinned softly looking at him.

He softened his eyes and i wondered what he was thinking about.

He laughed and looked away smiling. I liked it when he smiled.

"Hm, let's just say I've been around a lot. I've learned a few things." He spoke taking his bottle and taking a swig of it.

i exhaled. "So Damon? Tell me, what is it that i want?"

He turned away for a second and looked at me again. I searched in his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I didn't know what I was really searching for.

He stood up and pulled me up as well. At first we were far apart but he stepped closer to me. I didn't move backward when I knew i should've.

"You want a love that consumes you." He said tilting his head to look at her. "You want passion and adventure. And even a little danger."

I didn't know if it was what he said. But for some reason realization came into my mind that he was right. He was exactly right. i didn't move i just breathed in shock.

"So, what do you want?" i asked confidently. he did the exact opposite. He froze and confusion came across his face. But it left as soon as he spoke.

"You."

_3rd Person _

Damon slammed his lips down on Elena's. They didn't fight back, they didn't want do.

Elena especially forgot everything she was holding onto. Her lips pressed onto Damon's and she could hear his breath exhale and his hands dropping the bottle and holding her tightly by the waist.

His tongue pushed against her lips. She parted her lips, immediately sliding her tongue over his. She raised her hands from touching his chest to his raven hair. her hands entangled his hair and pulled him closer if that was even possible.

Every thought vanished from her mind. Every. Single. One.

Damon was too entranced by Elena to stop now. She was a glorious kisser and it was helpless while she was rolling her hips against him. He couldn't get enough. She was perfect. He tore his mouth from her and grabbed her thighs, hauling her up until she locked her legs around his waist.

While their heated kiss never tore them, they made it to Damon's car. He didn't even realize what he was doing Every emotion was gone. No guilt. Or sadness. But lust. Complete and utter lust for this Elena.

He shouldn't be feeling this lust at all. He was getting married to Caroline, but he didn't care. Not one bit. And it was wrong.

Getting in the car has never seem more impossible, Damon had this strange urge to touch her every second.

Elena willingly hopped in and rushed over to him, instantly connecting their kiss once more.

He straddled him while he sat in the drivers seat. He gripped her thighs and bum, pulling her closer to him. He switched the seat of the car to lower.

More turned on than she ever thought she could, her hands slid down, from his chest that she ripped off his shirt, and down to his pants then the second the leather buckle crashed to the floor, he slid his hands underneath her shirt, pulling it over her head. He was desperate to feel her bare skin against his, desperate to feel her heath.

She'd stolen his breath. So he just brought his mouth down to hers. His lips floated near, then brushed hers, sweetly. His tongue touched the corner of her mouth, tasting salt, the taste of her fear and fury and love.

But before he could relish in it any further, her lips took command of his.

Her mouth parted and she sought his tongue. And her mouth was so hot and so giving he was ferociously aroused.

Clearly, she felt the same, because her hand was already slipping inside his pants, stroking the length of him. He was swollen, almost leaping in her hand.

"Elena." His voice hoarse. He looked up at her. She parted her lips from his and carefully brushed his face with her hand. She felt so tender and sweet. Damon wanted more.

_This was so wrong. _ They both thought, but even that couldn't stop them.

He knew they weren't going to make it to his bedroom. There was too much desire, too much want.

She nodded once and he knew she understood. He knew she understood him.

Slowly, seductively, Elena backed away from him, keeping her eyes on his while unbuttoning his pants. She seductively pulled the zipper down. Her heart was beating fast with desire.

"Wait..." Damon spoke. "The house...my house." He spoke hoarsely.

Elena nodded jumping off him and watched the road as he sped incredibly fast.

It irritably dark and Damon knew where was going.

The old Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan wasn't home he lived with his girlfriend.

Once they made it inside. They were both shirtless.

Slowly, seductively, Elena backed away from him, keeping her eyes on his while unbuttoning her pants. By the time she reaches the fireplace her pants were on the floor. So was her bra. And Damon was clenching his fists by his side, watching her strip.

When her panties hit the floor, Damon was already to her and then she was on the floor, Damon on top of her, kissing her, touching the unthinkable tender insides of her thighs. Elena arched her hips upwards at his touch, writhing against him, trying to get him where she wanted him, where she needed him, seeking more pleasures.

He then was completely naked and Elena's eyes were wide with such lust she couldn't contain the foreplay any longer.

Growling, he positioned his body above her and didn't waste any time.

He couldn't handle foreplay.

He would explode.

And he had a feeling she would too. She was already dripping wet. So as soon as he was on top of her, he eased into the tightness of her. Gently at first, but then he trust home with a roaring oath of bliss as Elena's fingers sank into his arms.

Moaning from desire and pure happiness, Elena slid her hands over his hips were their bodies joined.

His pupils flared, his eyes were midnight.

He drew his hips back slowly, his eyes fixed on her face, watching for her reaction, his eyes flaring in triumph when she threw her head back and her mouth parted to gasp of pleasure.

The hot slide of him inside her was extraordinary, glorious. She gripped his arms, not knowing what else to do. He trust again and she screamed, not even trying to hide what he did to her, what he did to her body.

Another thrust. Another scream.

She moaned, locking her feet behind his back. "Please, deeper."

He growled above her, the muscles in his neck throbbing. "Can't."

"Please," she moaned, writhing against him. "I need you deeper."

He looked down at her, her forehead sweaty and hair once again spread out all over the floor.

She bucked her hips again and that shredded his control until he abandoned it all together. His desire set the pace then, plunging into her without remorse, without restraint.

His cock drummed into her in a primal rhythm, the force of his big body rocking her already making her tighten, already making her climax.

When she came, he smiled down at her.

He didn't slow down this time, didn't give her time to recover.

He relentlessly kept going, picking up his pace even more, his face rapt. He was driving himself to his release, she realized, loving the sight. But then, she realized something else.

Elena wanted more of him. If that was even possible.

He never slowed his hips down, he did grab her waist and positioned her so she straddled him. She wasn't in control though. He was still bucking into her, his hands on her hips setting the pace.

"Damon..." Elena huffed. He noticed how the only thing they would hear was the sound of slapping skin and their breaths.

He didn't let her finish. He roughly flipped her around so she had all four on the floor. He softly positioned himself over her and forced with such pressure she screamed hoarsely.

Elena never felt so alive and so pleasured. She still had no guilt and no remorse. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment. Absolutely nothing.

He continued the rough postions and laid over her. His one hand held her breast, she couldn't help but moan in his touch. Damon felt like heaven to her.

they laid their on the wood floor having the time of their lives.

Elena departed from Damon. She was tired of his roughness, she wanted it slow and steady it drove her mad.

She switched Damon to the floor, he looked up at her in shock. She was grinning so seductively he never saw anything so perfect. She was a godess.

She entered him and slowed her pace. They way she liked it. Damon was clenching the hard wood floor.

He's always wanted it hard and fast, the slow pace was driving him mad.

Elena pushed him down hard as he attempted to rise up. Her pace quickened and she lent down leaving small kisses down his chest.

It was then everything changed. Everything.

Damon looked up at her like he never did to Caroline. And Elena looked down at him like she never looked at Stefan.

She stopped moving and watched as Damon slowly rose upward and was eye level with Elena. Their eyes were soft and careful.

Damon leaned in and passionately kissed her. Their lips tugging and pulling so rough their lips turned to a pink. Damon stroked her hair softly and smiled against her lips as she smiled too.

He pulled back and gazed into her doe eyes. No regret showed just something different.

"Thank you for making me forget." Elena whispered.

"Forget what?" Damon asked gazing up at her in confusion, not even realizing what he's done. He forgot too.

"Everything." Elena answered.

"You're amazing." He whispered. Running his fingers through her long brown hair. Elena lifted her hand to touch Damon's cheek. She tilted her head and smiled at him.

She smiled and leaned back in for the kiss.

_They were happy. _

But the question was, for how long?

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! **

**What do you think their reactions will be when they find out that they weren't complete strangers after all!**

**And I really feel satisfied with this first chapter actually. And i used that episode where Damon and Elena first meet. **

**Idk, tell me what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 2

_Mystic Falls _

_2:00 A.M._

* * *

_3rd Person _

Damon opened his eyes as the sunlight bothered him. He blinked and noticed a folded white paper beside him. He propped himself on one elbow and opened it up.

**Thank you for making me forget. But we need _to forget _this happened. - E**

Damon felt the guilt come over him like a wave. it was heartbreaking what he did to Caroline. He wasn't even sure he should tell her about it. He'll never see Elena again. Which is great, actually. But why didn't he feel great? The night was nothing to him, or at least he thought so.

He got in the shower, he wasn't sure what'd he'd do every time he looked at Caroline. He hoped that one day he'll forget about it. Elena said to forget but why was he reliving last night. Why did he keep thinking about Elena's naked body? Why did he still want her? He should be thinking about Caroline.

Not a complete stranger.

Elena got home before anyone awoke. She wanted to cry but she didn't.

To be honest, the guilt wasn't as strong as she thought it'd be.

After all why should she feel guilty for wanting to forget? she wanted to forget just for one night what it felt like to have worries an fights. And she got that one night but it was sufficient. She wanted to forget everyday with _him._

_No! Stop! You're dating Stefan. _

Elena finally realized what she'd done. She cheated on Stefan.

She shut the door behind her and pressed her back to it. She looked over at her nightstand where a picture of Stefan and her were kissing. They looked so happy, he looked so happy. She couldn't stand what Stefan would look like if he found out.

It was then she cried. Her sobs came in short every time she took a breath. She slid down the door continuously crying. Her heart hurt so bad and her stomach couldn't take how much air she was releasing. She never cried this hard before.

Never.

She heard running and Stefan came through the door. His breath escaped and he dropped to the floor beside her. He held her close and brushed her hair.

"I'm so sorry Stefan. I really am." She cried. Stefan didn't realize what her apology was for but he assumed it was because of what she said.

When, in reality Elena Gilbert cheated on her beloved Stefan Salvatore.

"It's okay, Elena. I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me." He spoke kissing her cheek.

Elena cried even more because she realized what she was going to lose. But she didn't have to tell Stefan. This could all go away. He'll never have to find out.

"God, Elena i was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Stefan. I promise I'll never do that again." She whimpered.

Stefan thought one thing but Elena knew exactly what she talking about.

* * *

_Mystic Falls _

_6:00 P.M. _

* * *

_Elena Gilbert _

I spent the entire day thinking about how horrible of a girlfriend i am.

How much it'd hurt Stefan if I told him the truth about what i did. About the stranger I slept with. I wondered if he'd hate me forever but I can't. I couldn't lose Stefan. Stefan was wonderful. He was great. Stefan was my save home. The one person i could run to for safety, but at times the safe feeling started to feel uneasy. He was someone I trusted with everything, and he trusted me just as much.

So how could I even sleep with someone who i didn't even know? As much relief i gained through that night. It was still so wrong. I was so ashamed of myself every time i looked into his green innocent eyes. Unaware of the horrible thing i've done to him.

We spent the morning going grocery shopping for Caroline's get together with her myterious fiance. Which didn't really matter to me, all I cared about was Stefan because every time he looked at me with those gorgeous deep green eyes my heart starts to beat erratically, but then I see Damon's baby blue eyes.

I would blinked and gasp and he'd ask what was wrong and I'd say nothing.

It was a continuous cycle of lies and betrayal for me. But for Stefan he had no clue that I was lying in his face. I tried to think of itnfrom his perspective, I wondered if he cheated on me and lied about it. But itnwouldn't matter right? Because he still chose me!

Eventually we set up all the food and it was already 6:00 P.M. Stefan finished the last of the burgers we made for our meeting with Caroline. He turns and smiles at me as I stand by.

"I can't wait for you to meet my brother, I've waited so long." He purrs, wrapping his arm around my waist and touching my hair with the other. He smiled softly, leaving small kisses down my neck.

"Why didn't you introduce me to him before?" I said, my mind still filled with guilty thoughts. And even with this time im spending with Stefan, i still manage to think that Damon's kisses were a lot more enticing than Stefan's.

"We were fighting, but its alright now." He laughed. I wondered why he never talked about his brother before.

"What were you fighting about?" I asked curious.

His expression changed as he pulled away from my neck. He still carassed my cheek as he looked deeply into my eyes.

The never leaving guilt swam up into my mind again, leaving me with scenes of last night's affair with Damon. I tried my hardest to blur those memories and even banish them.

But even with Stefan standing in front of me, my body begged for Damon's touch instead of his. It was odd for me to be so stuck on Damon the stranger who knew all the answers. But i couldn't deny he understood me more than I understood myself.

Damon was a dangerous thought. I couldn't risk thinking about him. No matter how good looking he was or how understanding. Damon wasn't Stefan. I had to think about Stefan because I love him and he loves me.

Stefan never answered. He brushed it off with a small peck on my lips which led to sex. Stefan and I haven't had sex for the longest, there wasn't much static and lust as there was in the beginning.

After sex together my body wasn't satisfied as it was with Damon. I knew it was so wrong for that thought to just pop up after you have sex with your boyfriend but Damon was...Damon.

He was fierce, sexy, tempting, and beautiful.

Why am I thinking about you? God Damon just get out of my head!

I sat up from the bed and got changed. Caroline said she'd be there at 7.

As we rushed downstairs, pulling ourselves together Stefan brushed his fingers through my hair, smiling. I wanted to cry so bad then. He had no damn clue that inside I was a horrible mess. I was tired and guilty if something i don't think I could ever tell him about.

* * *

_ On the road to Gilbert Home _

_7:00 P.M. _

* * *

_Damon Salvatore _

I wasn't all too sure if I should tell Caroline about what happened. My entire sense of right told me to tell her, but would that cost me my engagement? Hell yes.

I loved Caroline, I was sure of it. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her, but few little thoughts pricked at my mind that I doubted marrying her.

Caroline was bubbly, sweet, comforting to me. Almost like my sister, if I had one. I wasn't sure if your Fiancé was supposed to make you feel like that.

I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to feel like that.

"Damon, you're going to love my best friend! She's beautiful, and fun, I can always see why Stefan picked her." Caroline smiled and giggled. Her blonde curls bounced as she looked at me.

I tried my best to get my eyes on the road and not think about Elena. Stefan nor Caroline let me know who was Stefan's girlfriend. Stefan wanted it to be a surprise because he was ready to rub it in my face.

Back when Stefan and I lived together he was always too shy to talk to anyone, let alone girls, I teased him about not being able to get a girlfriend. And now that he has one he's ready to prove me wrong even though it was a joke.

As we drove up to the home Caroline giggled once more, she pecked my cheek with a smile on her lips.

"I'll go inside first, find some other parking, Jeremy & Bonnie are coming too."

I sighed, my frustration with the whole cheating thing, and surprise this is my new fiancé. I hated surprises anyway.

Especially the surprise that came every time I looked at Caroline. I saw Elena. He gorgeous brown locks and olive toned skin, along with those doe brown eyes. Her flawless naked body was imprinted in his mind, making him hard, when he shouldn't be.

* * *

_Elena Gilbert _

I sat on the stool by the counter and tried my best to smile and forget what happenedthe night before.

"Jeremy and Bonnie will be coming over as well with their own little surprise."

"Yay. I love surprises." I answered sarcastically. Stefan laughed and walked over to me, his fingers entangled themselves in my hair. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck. I felt his breath on my neck, and all the images of Damon pleasing me showed up. I didn't banish them, so they continued to endlessly flash before my eyes.

I could feel my body yearn for him as I remembered how good it felt to have him inside of me. I could feel my throbbing between my legs. Stefan's hands skimmed down my black shirt over my breasts and onto my matching black pencil skirt. His hands felt my legs and the insides of my thighs.

I could here myself moan willingly to the memories but fooling Stefan thinking his actions gave me pleasure.

Our minds were so far apart.

And just when the guilt was tiding in the doorbell rang. I instantly got up and rushed toward it, avoiding Stefan's eyes.

As i opened it Caroline stood before with a grinning smile. Her blue eyes wide and happy with a wide smile. Stefan was behind me his hand on the small of my back. I was really happy to see Caroline smiling, to know she wasn't mad at me.

"Meet my fiancé, Elena. Damon Salvatore." Her smile was even larger now. But my ears were ringing and a cold rush washed over me. Damon from last nigh. Damon is the stranger. Damon is Caroline's fiancé. Damon is Stefan's older brother! Oh. My. God..

I looked up slowly to the man behind Caroline who looked at me with his wide baby blue eyes. His raven hair disheveled, the way I remembered it. My heart was beating erratically and my body felt numb.

"Damon." My voice uttered.

"Elena." He said.

"You two know each other?" Caroline laughed at our shocked faces.

"From somewhere along the way." He spoke. His eyes continued to bore into mine, the aura wasn't tense for Caroline or Stefan. They just suspected we were shocked that we knew each other but had no clue of the relations.

As they entered, I held the door open and Damon tore his eyes away from mine and Caroline held his hand tight. Stefan led them into the kitchen where the food was and i shut the door.

But i looked at Damon and they way he sauntered with Caroline on his arm. I could see his back muscle through his black shirt and I remembered the way it felt to wrap myself around him and my nails dig into his back as he buried himself in me.

"Oh my God, It's Damon."

And with that said, I let it all sink in.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! Really short chapter but yeah this just happened! And I finished school so I have much more time to put myself in my writing. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review below to see what you think happens next? (; **


End file.
